


Day 5- Celebrate

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Robron Week 2020, theme: celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: robron have a reason to celebrateOr...my fic for day 5 of robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Day 5- Celebrate

Not just any other day 

Abi watched her parents. She was sitting at the kitchen table, having her breakfast, her siblings already left for school, and watched her dads getting everything sorted. It was just another ordinary day... at least it should've been. It was weird though. She didn't notice before but Daddy Aaron didn't let Daddy Robert lift a finger, and usually, Daddy Robert's the one who makes breakfast. It made no sense. She watched as they smiled at each other fondly before Aaron placed the pancakes in front of her.

“I can have pancakes?” - she asked with wide eyes.

“Just for this once.” - nodded Aaron but when Abi looked at her dad he was busy staring at Robert. Her 4-year-old brain couldn't decide why it felt weird, but she knew that something was up.

“Are you ready to go to auntie Vic's?” - asked Robert.

“Do I have to?” - pouted Abi.

“I thought you liked it there.” - told her Robert.

“But I want to stay with you and daddy.” - she said. She was home from nursery because they had some renovation so the kids were sent home. She was always with them, 24/7 for 2 weeks now, and it was a lot. Especially today.

“So... I guess you don't want to help auntie Vic baking that cake... “ - said Aaron. He knew this would do the trick.

“Cake? What cake?” - she asked with sparkling eyes. Aaron just shook his head a bit looking at Robert in a silent agreement that Abi was just like him with her sweet tooth, before he answered.

“She said she needed to try something. And she hoped you'd help her. But if you don't want to...”

“No I want to!” - she said quickly.

“That's great because she's gonna be here in 10 minutes, so you better finish your breakfast before.” - he said as he passed Robert, briefly stroking the back of his head as he went upstairs to pack her bag.

“Daddy?” - asked Abi with her mouth full – “Do you have to work today?”

“Yes sweetheart, me and daddy have to go to collect some stuff for the yard.” - it was a white lie, but he couldn't exactly tell her what the were gonna do today. She wouldn't understand. Not yet.

“That's boring.” - she decided. Robert couldn't stop the laugh escaping his lips.

“Yeah, it really is. But you're gonna have some fun with auntie Vic right?” - he asked as they heard a knock.

“SHE'S HERE!” - shouted Abi running towards the door.

“Oi, what did we tell you.” - said Robert not far behind before his daughter could open the door. Abi looked at him for a second before she turned back.

“Who is it?” - she asked loudly looking at her dad for confirmation.

“That's better.” - nodded Robert.

“It's me, Vic, can you let me in please?” - said the voice from outside. Abi stepped aside to let her dad open the door. - “Hiya.” - smiled Vic coming in.

“Hey, thanks for today.” - said Robert quietly.

“Hi, Vic.” - said Aaron coming down the stairs. - “Hey you, go brush your teeth quickly, I packed your bag.” - he told her, and Abi was already on her way.

“DID YOU PACK MR MONKEY?” - shouted Abi from upstairs.

“YEAH, HE'S THERE ON YOUR BED WAITING FOR YOU TO BRING HIM DOWNSTAIRS.” - shouted back Aaron. He didn't see the smile on Robert's face as he listened to their little conversation, instead of paying attention to Vic, who was talking to him.

“Hi. I just wanted to tell my brother to stop fussing, if he'd listen.” - she said hitting his arm playfully. - “We're gonna have a great time, and you guys can have some alone time.”

“Until the twins get home anyway.” - said Aaron with a smile.

“Do you want me to babysit tonight? You have a booking or...”

“No, it's... we don't want a fuss.” - said Aaron quickly glancing at Robert to check if they were still on the same page with it. - “It's not even a proper anniversary... it's just....”

“Important.” - said Robert finishing Aaron's thought. Before they could say another word Abi rushed down the stairs, and in a minute they were gone, leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

“So... “- started Aaron as he swayed slightly.

“So...” - repeated Robert after grabbing him by the waist. - “I know it's not a real anniversary...”

“Yeah, I can guarantee not many people have this.” - smiled Aaron – “But …” - he shrugged going quiet.

“It's part of us.” - said Robert leaning in, touching their foreheads together.

“10 years...” - sighed Aaron.

“And you still didn't get bored of me.” - joked Robert. - "I'm so lucky.” - he whispered - “That you gave me another chance.”

“I didn't have a choice.” - laughed Aaron stroking his cheek – “You stood there in the doorway... I just... for a second it was like all those years... without ya... they were gone. And you were there, almost like you never left.”

“Minus the beard.” - laughed Robert. - “And the hair.”

“You could've been bald for all I care. I'm just happy you came back home.” - he said quietly before he leaned forward to kiss him.

“You really don't mind?” - asked Robert and Aaron looked at him confused for a second.

“Mind what? That you're back?”

“No, that... that we keep on... celebrating that day... like it's a good thing.” - he said frowning.

“It is a good thing. I got you back.” - said Aaron reassuring him.

“The kids can't keep up with all these dates.” - he smiled – “The twins had a project at school, Mrs Green thought they were joking when they listed every anniversary.”

“Yeah, I know.” - chuckled Aaron still standing by the door, holding onto Robert. - “Jacob was so proud of himself... that he remembered the dates quicker than Annie.”

“Why do they always have to compete with each other?” - wondered Robert.

“Oh, it runs in the family.” - smirked Aaron. - “I couldn't imagine my life without them... or Abi. And they only exist because you came back to me.” - he said pulling him closer.

“No, they exist because you didn't give up on me, and no matter how hard your mum and Paddy tried to change your mind, you didn't let go.”

“I would never.”

“I know.” - he said with a weak smile twisting Aaron's wedding ring on his hand. It made both of them smile.

“So... what do you wanna do today? We have.... until 3 before the twins get home.”

“I have a few things in mind.” - grinned Robert.

“Really?” - asked back Aaron obviously teasing.

“Remember what we did on the first day I came back from prison?”

“I have a vague memory of it somewhere in the back of me mind.” - said Aaron biting his lip.

“Vague is it?” - smirked Robert. - “I obviously need to refresh that memory of yours then.”

“You can try.”

“Come on then.” - he laughed pulling Aaron up the stairs. Today was theirs to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a post prison fic would be something you guys would like. 
> 
> let me know if I was right!


End file.
